Lots of Puppy Love
by mysunwolf
Summary: Something about last night's change, well, it changes Remus. So much so that he withdraws from his friends and is skipping classes. What's wrong with Moony? SBRL, slash, fluffy.
1. Remus, wake up

"Something's wrong with Moony." The morning after the change, and James couldn't wake Remus for breakfast. Sirius sat up in bed groggily and scratched his head.

"Whatdya say James?"

"Remus won't wake up!" James continued to shake the shoulder of the fragile werewolf, but he didn't move. Again, he checked for a pulse as Sirius shuffled across the room to come and look. There was panic on Sirius's face.

"Well, did you… I dunno, dump water on him or something?"

"Good idea, mate." Sirius didn't think it was such a good idea but, then again, he'd just suggested it. James ran to the bathroom and came back seconds later with a glass of water. He promptly dumped it over Remus's head, but accomplished nothing except for wetting the mattress.

"Sirius, what are we gonna do?"

"Remus? Remus, wake up." Sirius got down on his knees next to the bed and pulled Remus's arm.

"It's not like he's faking right?" James glanced at Sirius nervously. "Right?" he said a little louder, frantically pacing back and forth. Sirius looked lost.

"Well, maybe… maybe he'll be okay later. I mean, maybe he's just really tired from… from the change and all. So we'll leave him and go to class, right? And when we come back, he'll be perky and ready to, to… eat some chocolate or… play some chess." James looked at Sirius hopefully. "Or sit in the corner and read?"

Sirius laughed nervously and let go of Remus's arm. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be okay. " Sirius turned to the sleeping Remus. "I'll come check on you later."

James and Sirius slowly got dressed, eyes shifting every once in a while to Remus's lifeless body, and then headed out the door. Sirius chanced one backwards glance at Remus before the painting swung shut behind them, leaving him feeling very lost.

"Come on Sirius, gotta get to class," James reminded him since they'd already missed breakfast. Sirius sighed and followed James to Potions, feeling bad about leaving Remus but knowing there was nothing he could do.


	2. No Madame Pomfrey

Remus was on Sirius's mind so much that day that he couldn't concentrate on his classes. He kept dropping the wrong ingredients into the cauldron in Potions, much to James's dismay because he happened to be Sirius's partner, and overall screwing up his entire day. Even at lunch he spilled pumpkin juice over half the table.

"Sirius, get a grip," James said, nervously watching as Sirius stabbed at the plate with his fork.

"How am I supposed to do work when…" he trailed off, groaning and scooting his plate away from him. "I'm not hungry." James didn't bother to argue. They both left the Great Hall, James making sure not to say anything that could upset Sirius, and Sirius scowling at passerby. _Sirius is never like this_, James thought sadly, glancing over at his best friend stomping moodily to Herbology while James attempted to calmly walk beside him.

Finally, the school day was over. The last minute of torture had come to an end and Sirius darted out the classroom door, not even bothering to wait for James. James waited a second in the doorframe as students jostled past him, and then decided to give Sirius some space and go to dinner without him.

Sirius darted up to the common room and found Remus awake and reading in a chair by the dwindling fire.

"Remus!" Sirius ran over to the chair and bent down to hug him. Remus looked startled and didn't say anything. He finished his sentence, put down the book, and stared into the fire as if it held answers to his questions. "Remmy?" Sirius said again, gentler. Remus blinked twice and turned to face Sirius.

"Oh, hey, Sirius." Remus sounded distracted, but he was trying to make up for it by looking alert. "Sorry I missed classes and all. Just… couldn't seem to get up this morning is all." Remus smiled weakly at Sirius, who didn't buy it.

"Why won't you let us talk to Madame Pomfrey about this?" Sirius blurted out. Remus sighed patiently and told him for the fifth time his reason.

"Because I've read up on it, Sirius." He was using his serious tone again. "It's a normal side effect of being a… a werewolf, and she doesn't need me to come complaining about… well, nothing!"

"But–"

"No. No Madame Pomfrey, no no one. 'Kay Siri?" He had used that name. How could Sirius say no?

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, but he wasn't convinced.


	3. Shut up, James

And for a while, Remus was just as lively as he usually was. Which is to say not very, but at least he was reading more. When James and Sirius went to the common room to play a game of chess, Remus would always follow and sit in one of the big chairs while the two shouted insults to each other on the floor.

"Your bloody Queen just _smashed_ my bishop!"

"That's chess, Padfoot," James said patiently, clearing the dead bishop from the board.

"Well, what makes you so bloody good at chess, huh?"

James grinned slyly. "That's a secret."

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, his eyes begging to know the secret to chess. Then Sirius muttered, "I saw you cheating, by the way." James looked up, pretended to be shocked.

"Me? Cheat? Never!" They both burst out laughing, though Remus couldn't find anything particularly funny, and James called up to their rooms for Peter.

"Wormtail, get down here! I need a new chess partner!"

Sirius left the chess board to go sit in the chair beside Remus.

"Whatcha readin, Remmy?" Remus turned to him with a glare and shut the book.

"I was _trying_ to read a book I just got from the library, but you won't give me two seconds of peace!"

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius shouted, getting up from the chair.

Remus looked paler all of a sudden than he already was, giving him a ghostly quality. There was fear in his auburn eyes when he shook his head.

"Sirius, I'm not sure." Sirius went back to the chair and sat beside Remus. Suddenly Remus was being pulled into a hug and he didn't resist. The tiny wolf curled up against the huge dog's chest and they stayed there, comforting each other.

Peter came down, and he and James played chess while Remus and Sirius slept in the chair. "Sirius, what–"

"Shut up, James," Sirius whispered, holding Remus closer.

Midnight came and went. Finally, James and Peter stood up.

"We're goin up, if you two ever wanted to join us…" James looked at the two sleeping together and thought of something, but shook it from his mind. They were Moony and Padfoot, his best buds. They had a right to comfort each other… right? James and Peter went up without them.

Sirius shifted a little and looked at Remus, who was just drifting into sleep.

"Moony," Sirius whispered, "wake up. We have to go sleep in our beds, instead of out here." _Besides, it'll look funny in the morning_, he thought, but he didn't say that.

"Siri I don wanna go bed by myself," Remus slurred, already almost asleep. Sirius felt panic in his chest but ignored it. Remus probably didn't even know what he was saying.

"Come on, let's go." Sirius slid from Remus's grasp and turned to face the wolf, who had already drifted off to sleep. "Aw, here we go," Sirius muttered. "Thought this was only sposed to happen once a month…" Sirius scooped up Remus from the chair and carried him upstairs to where clean beds awaited. He placed Remus among the cool white sheets and watched him, all the stress and pain gone from his face. He looked so… serene lying there. Then Remus mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, and the spell was broken. Sirius shook his head and went to climb into his own bed, images of the werewolf spinning like a whirlwind in his head, destroying all other thoughts.


	4. Leave me alone

"Prongs, he's doing it again!" Sirius bellowed. James slowly opened his heavy eyelids and felt on the nightstand for his glasses. Sliding them onto his face, he studied the scene very carefully. Sirius was jumping up and down on Remus's bed, grinning, while Remus had pulled the blankets higher over his head. James just sighed and got up.

"Padfoot, would you leave the poor boy alone?" James shuffled off to the showers in his slippers and Sirius stopped bouncing on Remus's bed.

"Good job listening to James, for once," Remus muttered from under the covers. Sirius shoved him and pulled off the piled of blankets.

"Aren't you hot? You've got a million blankets here."

"I happen to be a very skinny person," Remus said, throwing the remaining comforters off the end of the bed. "We get cold easily." Sirius just rolled his eyes and bounded off to the showers, leaving Remus alone. He knew that this was a bad thing. The worst thing that ever happened to him, actually. Remus didn't like being alone. That was when the memories came back. Remus could've sworn he had repressed those memories, or that he wouldn't remember them in the first place because he was too young. The latter was what everyone had hoped, at least, and so had he.

The growling came first. It rang through his ears and wouldn't stop. A low, rumble, as if coming from the throat of the beast right then. As if Fenrir was again standing right in front of him. He put his hands to his ears and lay back on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut. The cold of the night was descending upon him, and his skin prickled with goosebumps even as he briefly removed his hands from his ears to pull the covers up over his head. The growling was louder, the sound of the wind howling around him, the full moon shielded by the gray clouds of the night, paws shifting in the snow making crunching noises, and then the howl that shook his bones. An explosion of pain. Remus opened his eyes and saw it happening again, the teeth in his skin, the blood fountaining from his arm, the growling sounding in his ears, now distorted with the blood running down the wolf's throat. Then Remus screamed, a high-pitched, ear-shattering, piercing shreik, and blinked.

The scene was gone. He was sitting up in bed, sweating.

The door banged open. "Remus!" Sirius shouted, running to his bedside, James right behind him. James was always too close when you needed him to be somewhere else.

"I'm fine, Sirius," Remus said, looking him in the eye, then glancing over at James. Meaning that he wanted to speak to Sirius alone.

"Hey James, go find Peter at breakfast. I'll stay here and help Remus get ready."

"Okay, sure." James was denser than Remus had previously thought. James simply dropped his pyjamas on his bed and ran out the room. Sirius slid onto the bed and cocked his head.

"What is it, Moony?" he asked, reaching out to rest a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Get off me," Remus snarled, twisting away. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Don't give me that! I heard you _scream_, Remmy."

"Just leave me alone!" Remus cried, ducking his back under his blankets.

Sirius would have persisted, no way would he leave Remus alone again when he got like that… But he stopped when he realized that he would only hurt Remus more.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Remmy," Sirius said, a pained look on his face, and left the room. Remus was alone again. Suddenly, he was crying and he didn't know why.

"I love you," Remus whispered. But there was no one there.

* * *

_AN: So, this was a little sader than I'd originally planned. Writer's block and school make for not so easy chapters. Though this one was a little longer, right? Thanks for the reviews ._


	5. That good enough?

The next few weeks passed quickly. Sirius did not see Remus at breakfast, but he did see him in all of his classes. However, Remus was distant, staring at either the teacher, his book, or the potion he was working on with someone other than Sirius. After class, Sirius would rush to meet Remus to walk to their next class, but Remus would hurry ahead of him, not looking back. Sirius finally shouted his name after Potions, hoping for a reaction.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, "Over here, mate!" The entire crowd of students turned to him, except for the one he needed the most. Sirius, ignoring people's stares, ran to catch up with the werwolf.

"Remus, can you at least say something?" Sirius was struggling to keep up with Remus's quick pace, but Remus stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"Hello, Sirius," Remus growled. "That good enough?" He continued walking quickly to the Great Hall for lunch.

"No," Sirius panted, catching up again, "it's not good enough. Remus, can you just talk to me?"

"No, I can't!" Remus shouted, tears forming in his amber eyes as he turned away from Sirius in shame. They were alone in the hallway, the other students having gone ahead to lunch. Remus found he couldn't move as Sirius reached a hand under his chin and slowly tilted his face so that it was level with his own. Sirius's dark eyes shone with sympathy and he cocked his head at Remus's pain.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asked, leaning in closer to Remus.

Remus looked scared for a second, and looked around for an escape before finally realizing that the only escape was to tell Sirius what he was feeling. Remus leaned in to Sirius and their lips touched. To Remus's surprise, Sirius didn't draw back. In fact, he did exactly the opposite. Sirius deepened the kiss, their mouths opening, tongues dancing together, and then he withdrew.

"Sirius, I–"

"Remmy, it's okay." Sirius smiled and shook his head. "I should've guessed that I was what was bothering you."

"You are self-centered, aren't you?" Remus muttered, hugging Sirius close. The two were alone in the cold hallway, wrapped in their warm embrace.

* * *

_AN: It's not over yet! Stay tuned for the next full moon O.o That's when it'll be done :(  
_


	6. Full moon tonight

It was there, hovering somewhere out in space, orbiting the planet, threatening every cell in Remus's body with the reminder that the change was coming. Remus could feel it in his body, the wolf that had too long been cooped up, gnawing at the bars of its cage. It was inside of him, and it scared him, so much so that even Sirius was little comfort.

"You okay Remmy?" Sirius yawned, getting out of bed. He had almost expected presents but then remembered that Christmas was still a week away.

"Fine!" Remus tried to sound cheery, but Sirius could hear his strained voice. Sirius stretched quickly and came to Remus's bed.

"So, I'm going to assume that you're _not_ okay," Sirius said, "and we'll go from there." Remus moaned and lay back on his pillow.

"The full moon's close…" Remus started. Sirius didn't say anything, only stared at Remus with a blank look. "My transformation!" Remus growled, causing Sirius to flinch, which then made Remus feel guilty. "Oh, Siri, I'm sorry, I just–"

"So, transformation," Sirius said, grinning wickedly. "Ah yes, I think I remember." Sirius put on his serious† face and stroked his stubble. "Happens to a certain special someone, once a month, and I suppose there's blood involved…"

"Sirius!" Remus shouted, shoving him. "I'm not a girl."

"_That's_ debatable," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Remus shouted indignantly, glaring at Sirius.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to show me how much of a man you really are, my dear Remus," Sirius said slyly, putting an arm around Remus's waist and moving the wolf closer to him. Remus giggled like a girl but promptly stopped when he saw the triumphant look on Sirius's face.

"Oh no, it's not that easy, love," Remus purred. Then he shouted, "Tickle fight!" and began squeazing at Sirius's sides. Sirius shouted and fell off the bed, laughing, and tried to get Remus back. Soon, they were rolling on the floor, tickling each other and laughing their heads off.

"Um, Sirius? Remus?"

The two immediately stopped wrestling and looked up at who was speaking.

"James," Sirius said, nodding to the dark-haired boy. "Peter."

"We were just, uh, you see he, I, the full moon–"

"Tickle fight," Sirius said simply, standing up and brushing his pants off. "So, what's new James?"

Remus was surprised that Sirius was able to keep their relationship a secret from James, when he himself was bursting to shout it out to the world every second.

It took James a while to recover from the shock of seeing his two best friends rolling on the floor together, but finally he spoke.

"Isn't there a full moon tonight?" James asked, looking from Sirius to Remus.

"Well, yes, we were getting to that." Sirius cleared his throat and glanced at Remus before going on. "You see, tonight, Remus wanted to be alone for the change."

"I what?" Remus asked, and Sirius kicked him gently. This did not go unnoticed by James and Peter, who simply stared as if they'd never seen Sirius before. "Ow," Remus said, and Sirius continued.

"So, we're going to leave Remus alone tonight. I might study in the library, but you two can do whatever."

"Actually, I had something in mind," James said, grinning. "We were gonna pull a simple prank on the Slytherins again tomorrow night, but it'll take some planning. Thought maybe you might want to come along and help, Sirius."

Sirius cringed and looked down at Remus and then back at James.

"Well, see, I'd _love_ to James, but I have some serious studying to do. Maybe another time?" And with that, Sirius left the dorm in his pajamas.

* * *

_AN: † I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me:D I just had to do that..._

_So, what do you think? It is fluff enough yet? Or maybe not enough? Thanks to Elpin for reviewing so much :) Guess we'll see what it turns out like, then.  
_


	7. Wolf and dog

_AN: Ah, how could I forget? I don't own any of these people, Rowling does (evil glare). So don't sue me. _

* * *

James and Peter had shown up at the library, but Sirius hadn't been there, so they gave up asking him to help out and decided to do the prank themselves. Sirius, on the other hand, was heading out to meet Remus at the shrieking shack. It wasn't until he was transformed into a huge black dog, crawling through the tunnel that led to the trap door, that he regretted missing out on the prank with James and Peter.

_Remus is more important than a prank_, he reminded himself, and nuzzled the trap door open with his nose.

The dusty room around him was cold and empty. Worst of all for Sirius, however, was that there was no Remus. Had the change happened early? Worse, _was he late?_ Sirius moaned in his dog throat and jumped up to look out an open window, his paws on the sill. He saw the dark sky, the full moon just barely shining through the clouds, and the forest in the distance.

Suddenly there was a howl in the distance, a lonely, broken howl, calling for its mate. Sirius scrambled out the window and ran blindly in the direction of that echoing, hollow sound, searching for Remus's scent. Sirius howled his own howl, a throaty, coarse noise that didn't quite sound as eloquent as a wolf's song, but for Remus it was close enough. The wolf and dog met in the middle of the frozen grass and rubbed snouts and bodies together, taking in each other's scent. A light snow was falling, and Remus gently bit at Sirius's ear and ran the opposite direction, urging him to play. Sirius followed, and soon they were chasing each other in circles around the field, nipping and yelping, playing like two pups on their first journey from the den.

The time passed too quickly, and soon Sirius was guiding the wolf back to the shack, where they lay together, curled side by side, until Remus's change began again.

Sirius could almost feel the pain Remus was feeling as his screams pierced the cool, night air, his ragged breath coming out as steam.

"Sirius," Remus breathed, shivering naked on the floor. Sirius changed into his human form and draped Remus's robe over his body.

"Remus, it's too cold here, we have to get somewhere else."

Remus sat up, wrapping the robe tightly around his shoulders, and smiled weakly up at Sirius. "Or we can make it warm, Padfoot."

Sirius stared at him. "Moony, are you sure? The change–"

"Sirius, I need this." Remus's voice sounded strained. "Padfoot, please." The pleading look in those auburn eyes was too much for the dog.

"Okay, let's go. You're lucky we're already naked, you know." Remus just chuckled and pulled Sirius down next to him on the floor.

* * *

_AN: So, maybe sex next chapter? Muahahahah! There will be more conflict, and finally a resolution, and then this poor story will be done cry. But not yet! And yes, I know too much about wolves for my own good, and the reviews are making me giddy (notice the change?). I'm kind of excited about this story, makes me happy, hope everyone else likes it too :)_


	8. Even stranger things

Why did the time always pass so quickly when Remus was there?

Sirius had expected Remus to let all that emotion trapped inside of him out, but not even that assumption could have prepared him for Remus that night. The full moon did odd things to most people, and even stranger things to werewolves. Remus was aggressive, to say the least. One second he was up near Sirius's face, sucking at his neck, the next down below his waist, sucking at something else.

Sirius gasped at the sudden strange feeling of teeth sliding up and down, _Remus's_ teeth, but he jumped when there was sudden pain.

"Did you just… _bite me_?" Sirius asked, laughing. Remus's eyes weren't dancing with hidden thoughts as they usually were, but cold as he smiled at Sirius.

"Yes," Remus said dully. Then he positioned himself and was inside the other boy before Sirius could responsd. Sirius groaned at the new pain he was feeling, but Remus only rocked back and forth harder, pushing further.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, but then he couldn't speak. He gripped the floor with his fingertips and held on as if he might fall into the combination of pain and pleasure if he did not. Remus looked concentrated as he gripped Sirius's sides, focusing on his erection, while Sirius finally grabbed himself and rubbed as hard and fast as he could.

They came together on the cold floor of the shreiking shack, Remus inside of Sirius, and Sirius could finally breathe again.

"Remus," Sirius breathed, but he found it to be the only thing he could say.

Remus slowly pulled out of Sirius, gently now, and quickly wrapped the robe around himself.

"Remus?" Sirius called from the floor, but Remus had already left. Sirius stared into the empty space where Remus's warm body had just been and sighed as he felt the cold creeping back onto his sweaty skin.

* * *

_AN: O.o Did I mention I was bad at sex scenes? Well, there you have it, another chapter written on a school night, and this writer needs her sleep. Um, so... didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but never fear! This will get happy I swear. Until then, just skip the sad parts and enjoy ._


	9. I'm sorry too

_AN: Don't own them, got it. Enjoy :) _

* * *

_Remus!_

His own name, spoken by the one he loved, echoed in his mind.

He lay in the owlry, surrounded by flapping feathers and soft coos of the owls trying to get some sleep for their morning journies. It was chilly up there, but he had on a cloak, and besides, he was still cooling off from his time with Sirius…

He cursed himself again for succumbing to the monster and maybe even hurting Sirius. Remus's throat tightened and a whine of fear came from his mouth. He couldn't cry, not now, not after the event that was supposed to be their happiness.

_I ruin happiness wherever I go_, Remus thought bitterly, curling up tighter as a gust of wind rustled through the perches of sleeping owls. The wolf inside him stirred and he shivered. _I am becoming the wolf, aren't I?_ Remus's fear overtook him and he cried, alone in the owlry.

_Remus!_

He was hearing it again, reverberating off the owlry walls, penetrating his brain.

"Remus!"

The wolf looked up, realizing that the sound was not in his head, but actually coming from the grounds below. Jumping from his spot on the stone floor, he gazed from out of one of the windows and saw Sirius below, shouting his name.

"Remus!"

"Sirius! Up here!" Remus waved an enthusiastic arm at Sirius and smiled. Maybe Sirius wasn't hurt, maybe it was okay after all.

"Remmy, how'd you get up there?" Sirius shouted from below.

"It's the owlry, silly," Remus shouted back, "I'll meet you in the common room!"

"I'll be there!" Sirius ran back towards the castle gates and suddenly disappeared. Remus groaned when he realized Sirius had probably nicked James's invisibility cloak just to go looking for him. Then he got down from the window and ran down the steps of the owlry, grinning. Suddenly he rounded a corner and almost ran into­–

"Good evening, Remus." Remus looked up and his heart jumped.

"Evening, headmaster!" Remus sqeaked, grinning shyly at Dumbledore.

"And may I ask why you are out so late Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore said sternly, eyeing the small Remus.

"Well, see, I was… sending a letter, to, er… Sirius."

"Ah, to your friend Mr. Black, who happens to sleep in the same dormitory?" Dumbledore smiled and his glasses slid a little down his nose.

"Yes, it was… an experiment. I'm real sorry–"

"That's okay, Remus," Dumbledore said, turning the opposite direction. "Just make sure to watch the clock on these full moon nights..." Dumbledore's voice faded as he turned a corner and was gone in an instant. Remus hurried through the hallways to the common room, a little shaken, but glad to have gotten off so easy.

"Remus!" Came Sirius's voice from the fireside. Suddenly Remus was crushed in a huge hug and he laughed.

"Hi Sirius," Remus said, hugging him tighter. Sirius soon pushed him away and frowned.

"Why'd you leave like that?" Sirius growled, crossing his arms. He was trying to appear stern, but couldn't keep it up for long.

"Um, well, I'm not exactly sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said gently, his gaze softening.

"I just… I couldn't handle that, Sirius!" Remus cried, trying to get closer to Sirius, but Sirius wasn't convinced yet. "These past few weeks have been crazy, to say the least! And that sleeping thing, I kind of… _lied_ about that." Sirius's eyes widened. Remus never lied. "See, it's actually a very _rare_ problem, something about your human body being lost to the wolf because the transformation goes wrong, I'm not exactly sure–"

"Remus! You just… didn't tell me about this!"

"I didn't want you to worry!" Remus screamed, water droplets pooling in his glowing auburn eyes.

"Well, what if I _want_ to worry!" Sirius bellowed back, his black hair falling into his dark eyes. They were panting, the wolf and the dog, wild eyes staring into wild eyes, Remus's shining with tears.

"Sirius," Remus said in a hoarse, pleading voice, "I'm sorry."

Sirius smiled crookedly and cupped Remus's jaw in his hand. "I'm sorry too, Remus." Sirius leaned in and placed his warm lips on Remus's. For a few seconds, Remus forgot his problems, they just fell away as if only he and Sirius existed within the kiss. Then it was over, Sirius was drawing back, and Remus saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, his happiness escaped and dread weighed down his limbs.

"James," he croaked, grasping Sirius's wrist as if he might fall if he didn't hold on. Sirius turned and faced their friend, who was standing there with a look of horror.

* * *

_AN: So, was that cliff-hanger-ish enough for ya? Hehe, there will be even MORE conflict... because I said so :D So a few more chapters..._


	10. I love you

James couldn't stop staring at his two friends, standing so close. The expression on his face was a mixture of confusion, shock, and pure horror, and Remus moved instinctively closer to Sirius to avoid James's wrathe.

"How much did you see?" Sirius asked evenly, his level voice helping Remus to relax a little. At first, James merely opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. Finally, he took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"Enough," James said uneasily, and his voice cracked as he spoke. Sirius stared at James, pleading with his eyes for him not to be angry, but Remus couldn't face their friend, not when he was like this.

"James, you have to understand," Sirius said softly, gripping Remus's hand.

"Why didn't one of you tell me?" James whined, looking lost.

"Maybe because you'd act like you are now," Sirius said coldly. James bowed his head because he knew it was the truth, but he didn't say anything in response.

"James," Remus spoke, causing James to look up in alarm, "I love Sirius. That's just how it worked out. And I was too afraid to say anything to you, because I knew you'd tell Sirius and then…" Remus paused, and then whispered, "I thought Sirius would hate me."

Sirius smiled. "But I loved Remus too." He turned to James, anger rising in him. How dare his best friend not accept their love? "Even if you don't understand our love, the least you could do is be supportive!" Sirius snarled, and Remus stared at Sirius, feeling the heat grow in the body next to him. Sirius never used big words, so Remus knew he must be furious at James.

James shook his head. "Sirius, it's… it's okay. It's just a little… sudden? And now I feel stupid for not realizing it before."

Remus smiled. "Yep, you are extremely dense, Prongs."

James grinned. "Not even the great Remus Lupin can call me dense," James teased, and they all laughed nervously. The tension in the room slipped away as Sirius and Remus moved to one chair and James into another. Beside them the fire roared pleasantly in the fireplace.

"So how was the change, Moony?" James asked, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Pretty good…" Remus turned to Sirius and winced. Sirius grinned.

"Remus lost control!" Sirius said merrily, brushing Remus's hair back from his eyes. Then he said slyly, "It was actually to my benefit."

James's eyes widened and Remus just stared at Sirius.

"So, you're not mad?" Remus ventured hesitantly, searching Sirius's face.

"Of course not, baby." Sirius smiled broadly. "Remmy, I love you." Sirius gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Remus blushed crimson.

"Love you too, Siri," he mumbled, snuggling into Sirius's robes. James continued to stare.

"This will take time," he said slowly, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Prongs," Sirius said, "get a girlfriend and meet us back here in a week."

And James seriously considered what Sirius had said, and for a little while, life was pretty sweet, just the four of them.

Then Lily came along…

* * *

_AN: But that's another story, one I won't write! Because I don't write JamesxLily, I write RemusxSirius. So, that's the end of that one, sorry if it was too fluffy O.o But it was my first slash! Yay! Hope everyone enjoyed this one. _


End file.
